1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the ignition of a gas generator or rocket motor such as those commonly utilized in munitions applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many munitions utilize gas generators to accomplish functions integral to their performance and operation. Among such munitions are certain air-launched guided missiles. In current guided missile applications existing gas generators and their igniters function satisfactorily under their prescribed circumstances of use. These igniters can be characterized as quick-opening and short-duration igniters. The reconfiguration of an existing gas generator into a new prototype gas generator for small nozzle applications demonstrated the need for a new igniter having significantly altered performance characteristics and capabilities than those offered by current igniters. Current igniters proved unable to ignite the prototype gas generator, within the environment in which the generator was to be employed, with a sufficient degree of reliability. In particular, an unacceptable number of ignition failures occurred when the existing igniters were utilized in attempts to ignite the prototype gas generator at low ambient temperatures. Additionally, the current igniters were susceptible to decompression extinguishment when utilized with the prototype gas generator. Still a further disadvantage of existing igniters is the utilization of loose powder in the powder train which has proven detrimental with respect to the service life and reliability of the igniters.